Was it all a Dream?
by Tomcat2425
Summary: After defeating Discord, Twilight wakes up as a human, surrounded by humans who seem to know her, join Twilight in her experience as a human!


Was it all a dream?

Prologue

"Ahahahahahaha!"laughed Discord evilly, a cotton candy chocolate rain cloud floated to him and he took a glass cup and filled it with chocolate rain.  
"Chaos is a wonderful,wonderful, Thing!" he said as he lifted his cup of chocolate rain to his mouth to drink, but was interrupted by Twilight Sparkle.

"Not, as wonderful, as friendship!" Twilight said proudly with her five pony friends behind her. "Ugh, this again." Discord said boredly, he drank the glass cup and threw it behind him, he smiled evilly as it exploded with a loud boom. "That's right! Ya couldn't break apart our friendship for long!" Apple Jack shouted.

Discord's claw started to glow, as a struggling Apple Jack was being pulled to him, "Oh Apple Jack don't lie to me, i'm the one who made you a liar." he said, then all of his claws glowed and the mane six except Twilight were pulled to him. "Do you ever learn?"

Twilight glared at him then used her unicorn magic to teleport to her friends, put a magic barrier around them, then floated them safely on a patch of grass her magic barrier made. He put a claw on his chin thoughtfully then smiled amusedly. "I'll tell you what we learned, Discord." Twilight said taking a few steps forward, with her friends following.

"We've learned that friendship isn't easy, but it's no doubt worth fighting for." Twilight said proudly. He shoved his face towards them, "Ugh, gag, fine go ahead and try your little elements, friendemies, just make it quick!" he said as he teleported to his throne. "I'm missing some, excellent chaos here!" Twilight smirked while her friends went into position.

"Alright ladies! Let's show him what friendship can do-" Twilight started. "Waitwaitwait!" interrupted Pinkie Pie. She was under a cotton candy chocolate rain cloud with her mouth open to the cloud, then she growled and went into position.

Twilight's horn started to glow and then Twilight and her friends did too, while Discord yawned, Rarity's element gave off diamonds, Apple Jacks', apples, Fluttershys', butterflies, Rainbows', thunderbolts, soon they were shooting their elements at Discord.

"Huh? What's this?" he asked leaning over. Twilight opened her eyes and a sonic rainboom (AN: I think it was a sonic rainboom.) came to hit him, he blinked in surpised, smirked, his claw glowed right before it hit him.  
The mane six went to the ceremony Princess Celestia held for them. "We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these six friends who stood up to the villan, Discord." Princess Celestia said, then everything went black.

Chapter One:

"Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep. . ." I slowly opened my eyes, 'Ugh, what is that annoying beeping? Did Spike mess with one of my science machines, again?' I thought, as blurry splotches of colors started appearing everywhere. A wave of relief washed over my five friends, as I regained conciousness.  
"Tiana, ya'll alright?" One of the concerend blotches croaked in a familiar southern accent.

'Huh?' I sat up quickly and scanned my surroundings, 'What is this? What's going on? Who's Tiana?' I thought as my vision returned, sitting around my hospital bed, were weird creatures I had never even seen before.  
One of my visitors, crazy rose pink hair and a bright pink shirt asked, "Is her face going to stay that way?" The remaining four girls surrounding me shot the girl a look.

"Polly, darling, please, we have not seen Tiana in two years " A girl with curly purple hair scolded. 'What were these type of creatures?' I wondered. The creatures before me were weird-looking, they had longer, skinnier arms with five small sticks at the end, what were they?

Fingers? I think I know what these creatures are, there humans! Is that what Lyra's always ranting about? They stood on their hind legs instead of all fours, their skin, instead of being colorful and fluffy, it was squishy & smooth and light peach. "Wh-where am I?" I finally asked. "Tiana, you got into a car crash & have been in a coma for the past three years." One girl with long pink hair quietly replied, hiding behind a curtain of hair.

"Coma? What coma? and who's Tiana?" I asked, I looked down and gasped, my hooves were replaced with "fingers"

"You! Silly!" Exclaimed the pink haired girl named Polly glomping me, I look at the mirror from across the room, a reflection that I was not familiar with, stared back.

"M-My name is Twilight Sparkle not Tiana, I don't know who Tiana is, I live in Ponyville, Equestria and i'm Princess Celestia's most faithful & favorite student!" I said proudly. The five creatures in front of me looked at each other with worried faces.

Something was wrong, it felt very wrong.

"Tiana? What's wrong? You remember us right?" The girl with purple hair asked. "It's been a while, huh Tiana? Three years, for three long years we thought we lost you!" Stated a girl with shoulder length rainbow hair.

"Wait, what year is it?" I asked trembling, my gut telling me something bad was happening,

"2013, why dear?" Asked the purple haired girl who was doing her makeup.  
"And when did I get into a car crash?" I asked, the feeling in my gut worsening,

"October 10th, 2010," the girl with rainbow hair replied quietly, almost sounding like it was too painful to say,  
I froze, 'No way, October 10th, 2010 was when I first moved to Ponyville, had this really been all my imagination?' I asked myself, shaking, and putting my squishy human face into my hands, putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Tiana?" The humans asked me, "S-Shut up! I-I don't know who you guys are, but my name is not Tiana! It's Twilight! Twilight Sparkle!" I shouted at them, then a human nurse came into the room.  
"Is everything alright?" She asked, all of the humans nodded quickly and the nurse shut the door, "Tiana, shh, shh, it's okay-" the pink long haired girl tried to soothe me.

"My name isn't Tiana!" I shouted at her, the human squeaked, sat in a corner and buried her face into her knees, I felt kind of bad, but I didn't know who these people were! I don't even know where I am!  
"I-I'm not from here, I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's faithful student and star pupil..." I whisper to myself, holding myself tighter, 'What about Spike? Oh, poor Spike! I bet he's wondering where I am right now!' I think to myself.

The purple haired girl went over to the pink haired girl and tried to calm her down, then the rainbow haired girl glared at me, "What do you think you're doing Tiana? You do know that Fae is extremely shy and sensitive, maybe you have forgotten about us..." She trailed off, the girl glares at me again then starts to walk toward the door, "I'm going outside..." She murmurs.  
'This is so confusing! I just want to go home, back to Ponyville, back to my own bed with my moon and stars covers, at my library with all my precious books...' I think sadly,  
The rainbow haired is back and she looks a little more calmed, then I look at all the creatures closely.

I soon realized that these were my best pony friends, I took off my covers quickly and crawled to the edge of the bed.  
"Fluttershy!" I pointed to the girl with long pink hair, "You're Fluttershy, right? Don't you remember? It's me, Twilight Sparkle!" I shouted happily.  
The creature looked behind her, "W-Who's Fluttershy? A-Are you okay Tiana?" She replied, her eyes brimming with small tears.

I gritted my teeth, "Pinkie Pie? Rainbow Dash? Apple Jack? Rarity?" I asked tears briming my eyes. The creatures around me looked at me worriedly,  
"Tiana, who are ya'll talkin about?" Asked the girl wearing a cowboy hat. "This can't be happening, it just isn't happening!" I said holding my head,  
'Wait! This is all Discord's doings! This must be one of his illusions!' Twilight thought. "I know you're there Discord! Whatever you're doing to me & my friends, stop it!" I shouted crazily.

"Tiana! Control yourself!" The purple haired girl screamed, the rainbow one trying to contain me, the long pink haired one broke down and started crying into her arms again.  
" ! !" The girl with crazy pink hair shouted. A man came rushing in, he had strange yellowish brown eyes, he had long gray hair fixed in a ponytail spiking out on the sides, a small gray goatee and was wearing glasses, "What's going on?!" He asked.

"Well, we started talkin to her, then she started goin on about living in a place called, uh Ponville or somethin like that, then she started goin crazy!" The blonde one replied in an southern accent. "I see, Nurse Sarah!" shouted . "I'm on it." said Sarah, she had curly white & purple hair, her eyes seemed a little weird, she was wearing a propeller hat and she seemed a little too young to be a nurse.

Sarah went over to me and stabbed a tranquilizer in my thigh, I felt weak, dizzy & tired, "N-no...i still...hafta..." I struggled, the world around me getting dark, and darker, "Sweet dreams, heh heh heh ha ha..." said Dr. Dee smirking.

End-1

MiMi: Sorry it took so long to update! The reason why I decide to change the first chapter was up was because I thought the story was too short and needed more detail, so hopefully the wait and thinking was worth it!

Rainbow Dash: Are you kidding me? That story needed more of me in it!

Rarity: Rainbow Dash! How can you be so insensitive?

Fluttershy: I didn't want anypony looking at me...

Twilight Sparkle: Well that was certainly...interesting.

Apple Jack: That story needed to be a bit better, hint hint!

MiMi: Well...see ya for now!


End file.
